


Christmas Miracle.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Erotic Scenes, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Holidays, Kissing, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hugged her tight her body felt so good to hold again. Warm, tight, firm, she was a true beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle.

Sam and Linda had separated just weeks before Christmas. He sat at the bar just down the block from their house. As Sam ordered another drink, he couldn’t help but think back on everything. Their marriage their dating in college everything. How could they have come to this. She was the girl of his dreams beautiful, smart and so full of life and the fact she had been head cheerleader didn’t hurt. “Bartender, another whiskey on the rocks” said Sam as he looked out the window down the block. Should he try to reason with her. Would it do any good or would the door just get slammed in his face. Sam downed his drink and fumbled for the phone in his pocket. It wouldn’t hurt to wish her merry Christmas. He realized it was a pathetic attempt, but he had to try something, anything. Just as he found the phone it rang it was Linda he was happy, but he couldn’t believe she was calling. “Hello Linda ?” “Sam i’m sorry to bother you, but can you drive me to the tree lot i’d like to get a tree.” “Ahh yeah, sure”said Sam trying to fix his hair and tuck his shirt in.

 

“I’ll be right there give me about 15 minutes.” He couldn’t tell her he was down the block he didn’t want to seem like some deranged stalker. “Hey”Sam said to the bartender. “You got some coffee back there.” The bartender looked confused, but sat the cup of coffee in front of him. Sam downed it. “Another, ”he said, pointing to the cup. This might be his chance with Linda his last chance and he wasn’t going to blow it. Sam downed the coffee and checked his self one more time in the mirror. He drove around the block and pulled in front of the brownstone that he had once called home. It had began to snow as Linda hurried to the car god she looked great. He loved the way her tight jeans just seem to hug her perfect ass and those V shaped sweaters she was cold and her nipples were hard. Sam almost hated to turn the heat on he thought with a smirk. “What's so amusing,”asked Linda looking puzzled. “Nothing,”said Sam as he cleared his throat and looked straight ahead like a boy on his first date.

 

“We better go they close in 30 minutes,” said Linda looking at the snow. “Ok … .so how's everything,” said Sam trying to make conversation. “Everything is fine, I’m learning to adjust and I hope you are too.” Sam felt the hotness in his face as he felt his self getting pissed. He was barely making it threw day by day without her and she was just moving on. “Oh yeah lifes a fuckin breeze”said Sam annoyed. “If you don’t want to talk its just fine” snapped Linda. “I have nothing against talking, but i have everything against you reminding me what a god damn failure i am in this marriage. Oh, i’m just fine i’m just moving on and fuck you Sam” he said looking even more pissed. “Pull over”demanded Linda. “Look lets just go get the tree and I’ll take you home, I’m sorry I lost it. It's just hard” said Sam looking away. As they got to the Christmas tree lot it was crowded “Go ahead i’ll go find a spot to park”said Sam. Linda looked around it seemed like all the best trees had been sold or picked over she wonder if they were going to get anymore in. She made her way to the counter where an old woman gray and bent, stood cashing out a customer.

 

“Can i help you, dear” said the old woman in a kind and gentle tone. “Yes can you tell me if you have any more trees in the back or something” asked Linda. By that time Sam had joined her having a big family Christmas,” asked the old woman with a smile. “Oh yeah, ” said Sam as he and Linda looked at each other awkward not wanting a stranger to know their most personal details. The old woman said nothing as she noticed the tension between them. “Hank … . Hank” said the old woman as a grey and somewhat bent older man appeared. “Yeah Martha whats wrong honey bunch.” “Oh quiet you old fool” giggled the old woman. “This young couple want a good tree. Do we have anything in the back?” Hank looked at Sam and Linda and smiled as he kissed Martha on the forehead then headed for the back. Sam looked at Linda and they both smiled at the sight of the old couple still so much in love. Linda blushed and looked at the ground. Sam hadn’t seen her blush like that since college. Hank called from round back for Sam to come help he wasn’t as young as he use to be and he couldn’t lift the tree alone. “Life's funny, isn’t it, ”said Martha.

 

“Excuse me,”said Linda. “Life with all its strange twists and turns its true love that gets a couple threw. Me and that old man seen our share of days,” “Good ones bads and everything in between you take what life hands you. At the end of the day as long as you have the one you love thats really all that matters dear. Linda looked over at Sam as he and Hank were trying to tie the trunk lid shut with the tree sticking out. “He's a good one dear, i can tell don’t let him get away”said Martha. “Are you ready” asked Sam as he walked back to where Linda was. Linda took a last look at the old woman and said “Yes and I think we need to go home and talk about us Sam.” Sam looked back at the old woman puzzled but was happy to go with Linda. At the house Linda burst into tears “Sam i’ve been a fool and I didn’t even realize till i saw that old couple still so much in love.” Sam hugged her tight her body felt so good to hold again. Warm, tight, firm, she was a true beauty he kissed her sort sensual lips as a hand slid under her sweater to her perky breast. His touch gave her chills and her nipples quickly hardened. His warm finger tip twirled round her nipple while his other hand made its way to the soft silk crotch of her panties. His finger sank deep inside her as he heard her breathing deepen. His finger moved in and out of her soft, warm wet folds faster and she let out a soft moan.

 

He pushed her up against the wall and ripped the sweater from her tight toned body he kissed her breast one, then the other and got to his knees sliding her pants to her ankles. He parted her legs and his tongue quickly found its way to her clit Lindas thighs trembled and she became wetter and wetter as he stood, she got on her needs and unzipped Sams pants, pulling his shaft from his pants she took him into her mouth so warm wet tight like the folds of a woman. As she moves back and forth, taking more and more till he was in her throat she moved faster and faster. It was so hot and tight he grabbed the back of her head and moved faster rougher until finally he couldn’t hold back anymore he exploded down her throat. Linda looked up at him and smiled as he emptied the last drop in her throat. As she stood, she looked at him in a way she never had before. “Martha was right no matter what life is filled with at the end of the day all that matters is the one you love”said Linda. As she took his hand and pulled him to come sleep next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my authors website
> 
> November 11, 2014


End file.
